Uprising: A Clato Fan Fiction
by Lauren0301
Summary: Clove, stuck in a deep depression do to Cato's Volunteer at the reaping, has decided to confine herself in her room, and forget the games. When she turns them on at the ending, she expects to see Cato's dead body. But what she fines is much worse.
1. Chapter 1 Volunteer

**Clove's POV**

I throw the knife at my walls How could I have been so stupid?! To think Cato would give up the games, to be with a pathetic girl like me?! He promised me, he's.. a liar..! Ha! Hes been working for the games his whole life. Why give it up for me? My little sister Vinyl starts to walk in, saying my name softly. I pick up another knife holding it above my head and throw it. She slams the door soon enough for the knife to sink into my door. My older brother, also Cato's best friend, knocks on the door. I want to scream at him to, but I let him walk in. he simply says "Cato requested, or asked if you would want to visit him". His voice was flat and dull. But there was a hint he was trying to keep calm. Two tears stream down my face. I wipe my eyes and say "tell him to get the hell away!" I say harshly, trying to make an impression on him, that I hate Cato now. But as soon as the door closes, my eyes flood with tears. "Cato, I hate you! You're a jerk, But come back! I love you!" I think.

**Cato's POV**

I sit in the gloomy room. Awaiting another visitor. No one comes... I start to feel lonely. It's getting late and the door nudges open slowly. Clove walks in with puffy eyes. She has been crying. No, I've made her cry. She sits by me and says "Why, why did you l-lie to me?!". She has a high quiver in her voice. "Clove... it's not that simple.. please.." "SHUT UP!" she screams. "NO! Clove I just can't throw I away my whole life I have trained for to... t-to.." "TO WHAT?! BE WITH A PATHETIC GIRL?" she yells at me. I want to hold her, apologize, but I can't. She has already stormed out of the room. I have to win these games. For Clove. Which begs the question, if I do come back, will my Clove still love me?

**Could you review, or anything? I'm new to this site. XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Training

Cato's POV

I am almost positive if I come out of the arena, Clove won't love me. If I was her, I would have killed me right here, in the building. It's too bad she wouldnt listen. That she refuses to understand. And when I come out of that arena I hope to find my Clove, in the crowd, waiting.

Cloves POV

I continue screaming and crying, but it gets old, and my throat is sore. So, I stop. I'm managing to pull myself thru his opening ceremonies. He looks magnificent, almost un-touched. He is dressed in a neon orange tank top, with shining plastic flame-patterned long sleeves raveling down his arms. Then, in the back plastic flames, almost like angel wings curve up his back, above his head. His pants are black, and baggy, with light-up flames crawling up from the bottom. I can't see the shoes. But what made me sick, was the girl he is with. Adeen was her name. Tall, skinny, and dark haired. He hazel eyes match up with her un-blemished face. Cato pays no attention to her, and she pays to Cato, which makes me feel a little better. After Snow says his finishing lines, I turn off the TV. Tomorrow is the training scores. In my mind he will score at least a 9 or higher. I slam my body onto my bed, I expect some sleep to come, but it doesn't.

I'm thinking about Cato when my alarm screams. I slam it with incredible force. Time to watch the training. I watch the pre-training, and Cato gets pulled off camera because he beat the hell out of a District 7 tribute. I wait for him to come back to the camera, but he never does. And then the private score-determining training takes session. And finally the score comes. I tune out all the others except Cato's. His score is a 3. I almost faint when I hear his score. A 3?! "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" I scream in my room. I sense my brother standing at my door, and unlike letting him in last time, I throw a glass at him and it shatters as he closes the door. "CATO, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING! Wait.. what? I hate Cato! I hope he dies! wait... what am I saying?! Whats wrong with me...? I scream again into my pillow and from all the sleep-deprivation, I fall asleep.

Cato's POV

A 3?! Gosh Damned Capitol. They don't know good damn talent when they see it! I'm so ashamed, this is the lowest score a career has ever received! But then, it slowly dawns on me. They are trying to help me. They think I was overwhelmingly good, and they couldn't stand to give me a 12, so they gave me a low score, to de-target me. Because, I can survive without those creepy Capitol sponsors. But I know this much, I can't survive without my Clove.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

Clove POV

I sit in my room. I'm lost in my own little dream world. Where he comes home, where he wins, but I know it's not true. And I think, "_why? Why am I so worried? He will probably win anyways. Yep, no worries." _

But, I know it's not true. There ARE worries. He has to face District 1, which has many, many times overpowered 2. Like last year. I was sitting in my room, cheering on the boy from 2, which was face to face with The District 1 girl. The boy had a small pocket-sized knife, and the girl, had nothing. I was so sure, he would win. But the girl, out smarted the boy. He threw the knife, when she approached, hitting her in the shoulder. She flinched at the pain but pulled it out. The boy ran like hell, but was too late. The girl threw it, and it hit him in the back of the neck. He blinked was, or twice, and fell to the ground. The cannons fired.

I'll always remember that year. And this year, I don't think having that Adeen girl around will help Cato, at all. I have never seen her at training. But, she still seemed strangely familiar. I ignore it and turn on the games to see, the count down. " 46.. 45.. 44... 43.. 42..."

I almost scream hurry up at it. But as it's counting down, I think about, Cato's parade costume. Fire, it obviously resembled. But why? Our district, builds things... we don't BURN things, and we aren't pathetic miners like District 12... Was there a hidden message? Adeen's outfit was similar, except hers was a dress, with fire flames lapping up from the bottom, I could see her shoes, coming up past her ankles, black-lace up boots, with neon red and yellow laces. I just don't get it! There was a message... but, what?..

The count down is at the final "10.. 9.. 8...7...6...5...4..3..2...1..." a final horn-like sound goes off, and the tributes race off the platforms, running literally for there lives for any supplies. I watch a young girl from 7, I think her name was Ressera, get her throat slit by Cato. The image shakes me and I turn off the TV. I know we are originally trained to kill, but watching Cato kill is like... un-fit. He never reminded me of a killer...

I lay down on my bed and cry muffled cries into my silky pillow.

For a week, or so I stay like this. Only getting up for food, or personal needs. No one, and I mean no one could comfort me. No matter how hard they tried or who they were. I only live with my older brother, and my little sister Vinyl. So, there's not much of a choice. After another week of my depression, I slowly start to slip back to reality. One way of that is I turn on the Games. Expecting there to be no Cato. I brace my self for the worst.

I literally almost pass out to what I see. I see I cold murderer Cato, standing over another young girl, she was only 12 years old. There was a small slit on the bottom corner of her neck, she was cupping her hand over it trying to stop the blood flow, and I notice something. Shes in a trainee tanktop with only her undies on as bottoms... "what the hell happened?!" I think... she is muffling cries as blood drips from her mouth. Cato and that awful Adeen stand over her. Cato laughed and kicked her in the side. She rolled over, crying. She was on her back, trying to drag her self away, but I could see in her eyes, she knew it was no use. Cato ran up, standing above her, standing on her wrists. He lowered him self down. And sat on the back of her, and held her wrists down until she would stay still. He grabbed her long dark hair, pulling her neck back far enough so she could see his face. A tear slid down her face and mixed with the bloody cut. Cato drew a knife, the knife I had given him!, and slowly slit across the small girls throat. My world literally stops, and I think, "I know were trained to kill, but we aren't trained to be SADISTIC unless someone is to us! So why Cato, why.. did you do that?" then I snap back to reality, and realize something shocking. Cato and Adeen, they are the last two tributes.


End file.
